Life Happened
by wicked-nachos-09
Summary: Katie finds herself homeless, pregnant and alone. She turns to best friend Alicia Spinnett and gets more than she bargained for. Alicia SpinnettxKatie Bell Previously posted at 'Young Love. Will eventually be M for graphical violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**OKay, hi guys. Reposting Young Love as this. Extra detail and its longer now too.**

**Quick information**

**Alicia is in her seventh year with Angelina, Wood, The Weasley Twins etc**

**Katie is in her sixth year**

**The trio is fifth year so everyone else is where they should be from there eg Ginny is in fourth year, Draco in fifth etc etc**

**Follows the storyline of Order Of The Phoenix with appearances from Umbridge, Death Eaters and dun-dun-duhhhh Voldemort**

**Original characters - Leo, Cara, Beth, Drew, Katie's parents and the baby/babies are mine.**

**Harry Potter characters are owned by JK Rowling etc etc**

* * *

School holidays were always fun. Hanging out with friends, no teachers to tell you off or give you detention, just the increasing heat and your friends, except when it came time for homework. Alicia Spinnett, blonde haired and brown eyed, was about to start her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, returning in two and a half weeks. Her education was not the only thing she was returning to though. Friends, some she considered family, Quidditch and her teammates, even classes, meals in the great hall and their curfew.

She was finishing a potions essay for Professor Snape when a tapping came from her balcony window. A small tawny owl was sitting neatly on the window sill, a parchment letter tied to its leg. Alicia opened her window and took the letter from the owl, just before it fluttered into her room to rest on her tallest bookshelf. It was a letter from her best friend Katie Bell. A friend who she hadn't talked to since Fred and George Weasley opened their joke shop a month before. By just opening the window a fraction, the horrendous heat was already stifling to Alicia.

Opening her bedroom room, she yelled down the stairs of her home. "MUM! CAN KATIE STAY FOR THE REST OF THE HOLIDAYS?"

Her house would be what was considered larger than most, with 6 bedrooms, 4 of which had been taken by family members, ensuites and walk in wardrobes. A study slash library was slowly piling into Alicia's room, a large kitchen and dining area with enormous wooden beams and pillars exposed gave the sad reminder of missing Hogwarts. The lounge was large enough to fit a TV and 3 couches, coffee table and various ornaments around a fire place. The house was situated on a nicely sized property with privacy for Quidditch practice but roomy enough for kids to play in at birthday parties and play dates.

"HOW LONG DO YOU HAVE LEFT?" Her mother Beth yelled back. She was obviously in the kitchen. Down the stairs, to the left and straight ahead.

"TWO WEEKS!" answered Alicia

At the end of the hall, a small stampede could be heard coming up the stairs. Alicia's younger brother and sister were pretending to play Quidditch on their mothers domestic brooms. Seven years old twins were a handful, according to Alicia's muggle-born mother. Beth came up behind the twins, yelling at them as they knocked plants and tables, photos nearly falling from the walls.

"Sure, she can stay sweetie. Write her back and help me get these two downstairs for dinner."

Quickly, Alicia walked into her room and replied in thick emerald ink on a new piece of parchment, _'Yes, you can stay. Come over tomorrow around lunch time. =)'_

Attaching the her reply to the owls leg, she was nearly forced to push the owl out of the window to get it going. She watched it fly away until she couldn't see it in the distance. A loud crash in the hallway and the sound of children running away, got her attention. She turned into the hallway and found two brooms and a broken pot plant.

"_The next twenty-four hours are going to go soooo slow,'_ she thought to herself as she went down to dinner.

* * *

At midday the next day, Alicia was sitting in her room reading the latest novel in a series when she looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was nearly time for Katie to arrive. Finishing the page and chucking her bookmark in loosely, she hopped off of her bed to walk downstairs and plonk herself in front of the fireplace. Her mother had gone out to get the twins some clothes and toys and her father was at work.

The fireplace began to spit out green flames less than fifteen minutes later, alerting Alicia to her friend's arrival. Turning on the couch, she stretched out, yawned and waited for the ashes to clear. Standing there slightly dirty, an owl cage in one hand and a trunk handle in the other, Katie Bell had a lopsided grin on her face.

"I knew it. You are just as lazy at home as you are at school!" she exclaimed, brushing herself off and stepped out of the fireplace. "What? No hug?"

"Are you serious? You're filthy," answered the seventh year in a fake cruel snicker, a perfect imitation of a Slytherin.

"Gee thanks."

Giggling at their bickering, Alicia pushed herself off the couch and Katie dropped her things, scaring the owl she had in the cage. They both launched themselves at each other and clung as tightly as imaginable. It was if they hadn't seen each other in twenty years.

"Are you okay? You seem a little...tense," asked Alicia has she pulled back to inspect her friend.

A flash of fear crossed Katie's face as she forced a smile to reassure the older girl. "Yeah. I'm okay. Just got a lot on my mind, is all."

Together, they picked up Katie's trunk, lugging it up the stairs to the guest roomright next to Alicia's before throwing themselves onto the bed next to each other

"So what's going on? You've been very quiet. And that's NOT normal." Alicia had a stern look on her face that basically said _"Don't you dare lie to me.'_

Talk about bad timing. Downstairs, just as Katie was warming up to Alicia about her current problem, the front door slammed and little fairy elephants could be heard running amuck on the wooden floorboards.

"I guess we should let mum know you're here."

Alicia got up to walk out of the room, stopping only when a hand on her wrist pulled her back. It was now or never and if she didn't tell her best friend immediately, Katie would chicken out and probably end up blurting it out while having a breakdown at school.

Gathering up all the courage she could muster, Katie spilled her secret in two words. "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Chapter 2. Finally.

* * *

Jaw slacked and eyes wide, Alicia sat on the bed tenderly as she processed what her friend has just told her. Little innocent Katie Bell was pregnant. How could this happen? Katie was always the clear headed, logical, responsible one of the three Gryffindor Chasers – themselves and Angelina Johnson. "I'm sorry, but what? Could you repeat that please?"

"I'm pregnant. The night Fred and George had their grand opening after party. I had a bit too much to drink and Oliver and I..we ummm...had sex," explained the sixth year, who was unsurprisingly openly crying. It was as if as she said the words, it officially became true. "I made a mistake, Leesh."

"Oh, sweetie, come here." Alicia pulled Katie into a comforting hug, fingers rubbing soothing circles on her arm and leg as Katie clung to her friend. She murmured little things here and there in an attempt to calm the distraught chaser.

After what seemed like forever when it was only fifteen minutes, Katie's sobs had subsided to nothing but slight tremors, but she still clung as tightly as ever to Alicia's shirt. A few minutes of silence embraced the pair before either spoke.

"Katie, are you sure? Like...are you positive that you're pregnant?" She didn't want to sound accusingly but more just looking for confirmation.

"One hundred percent. I took Muggle and Magic tests. I'm two months pregnant."

Katie sounded so defeated when she talked that Alicia was sure she felt her heart break. "How are you going to handle this?"

This made Katie's head shoot up with a look of disbelief on her face, as she pulled herself from Alicia's arms. "I'm NOT giving this baby up! You expect me to just go to St. Mungo's and get an abortion? I came to you because I thought I would have your support-"

"And you do! Katie, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. You're my best friend. I was just curious, so I would know _how_ to support you. What about school?"

"I'm sorry. This whole thing has me a little stressed at the moment. I already wrote to Dumbledore. I explained the whole thing and told him I was going to be here for the rest of the summer," Katie sighed as fell back onto the bed in a huff.

"Have you told your parents?"

"Yeah," her hands came to her face, rubbing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose as she went. "They kicked me out."

"We should go downstairs. Mum is home and I should probably introduce you," said Alicia after a moment. She offered her friend and warm smile and a hand to help her up off the bed. A giant hug later, they were walking down the stairs.

"Mum?" yelled Alicia. Katie could've sworn she heard an echo.

"Kitchen!"

The door to the kitchen was open, secured against the pantry wall. Beth was standing at the counter pulling various items away and trying to prepare dinner all at once.

"Mum, this is Katie. Katie, this is mum," said Alicia looking back and forth between them as she said their names.

Holding out a hand, "Call me Beth. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. Thanks for having me by the way."

"No problem. It's not often we have Alicia's friends from Hogwarts staying over," a gentle smile told the witches that the first half of the introductory stage of Katie's stay was over.

"The twins are around here somewhere."

"Backyard on their toy brooms. By the way, your dad will be home late tonight, so it's just the five of us for dinner," explained Beth.

Looking out the large French patio doors, two small children could be seen zipping and zooming on toy Firebolt's, back and forth, up and down, side to side. By the time, the two girls got out onto the patio, Alicia's little brother had daredevil-ed it into the sandbox at the far end of the yard from at least ten feet high. Both children were filthy with dirt and sand.

"The little daredevil is Leo. He's the youngest and he never lets us forget it. That's Cara, older than Leo by five minutes and she never lets us forget that either," explained Alicia, in a lax tone as Cara wound up near the third level of the house. Wolf-whistling to get their attention, "Guys, this is Katie."

She smiled awkwardly, being an only child and suddenly fearing her own time as a mother.

"You're finally here. Katie hasn't stopped talking about you-" started Cara.

"-since Mum said you could stay yesterday," finished Leo, yelling from the sandpit.

Katie smirked at Alicia as she blushed.

"We'll be upstairs till dinner," said Alicia, walking past her mother in the kitchen, Katie following closely.

* * *

Alicia's room was full of books. It was easily the first thing Katie noticed as she walked in. Rows and rows, shelves upon shelves of nothing but books. The occasional ornament scattered around, photos or school treasures, a Gryffindor flag pinned to the only available wall space, and collections of CD's spilled across her desk and floor. Cluttered but organised.

"It's not much."

"Where do you get all of these books and when do you have to time read them all?" exclaimed Katie, her eyes wide.

"I get them from book stores. I read in free time, before bed, in the mornings. Whenever I'm not swamped with homework."

Outside the window, a tawny owl was pecking on the window, begging for it to be opened to escape the heat. As soon as it was let it, it gracelessly balanced on a barely stable stack of CD's. The letter attached had a Hogwarts symbol. Katie's heart dropped. Dumbledore's reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so this one is about the size of chapters 1 and 2 combined. ps. slight cliffhanger at the end. for those ofyou who read the original you know who it is :) ENJOY!

* * *

Her hands were shaking as she felt the weight of it and struggled to contain herself, to not tear it open. It was addressed to the both of them. Hogwarts letters. Alicia took it from Katie's hands and easily popped it open. Hogwarts letter and an additional letter with _Katie Bell_ scrawled neatly.

"Katie...you have to breathe. Holding your breath is bad," Alicia stared at her with one eyebrow raised.

Katie let out the breath she was holding and took her letter from Alicia. "Read it to me please?" Her nerves were getting the best of her at the current time and Alicia tore into like a present on Christmas morning, with only a different type of excitement.

"It's from McGonagall." Her pause nearly had Katie pass out of holding her breath again.

"Dear Miss Bell

"It has come to my attention from Professor Dumbledore, that you sent him a letter informing him of the fact you are in your second month of your first trimester of your pregnancy, and that you do in fact wish to continue your education here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"As head of Gryffindor House, it if my duty to inform you that if you do decide to go full term with your pregnancy, you will required to attend regular check-ups with Madam Pomfrey in the school hospital wing, to ensure everything is as it should be due to your increased workload as a sixth year student and from preparations for your second year O.W.L.'s. You will also be given a private dormitory. Further details regarding your accommodation will be discussed at the beginning of term feast. You will no longer be able to compete in Quidditch for the year.

"If you do not wish to carry to full term, you can carry on with your day to day activities and an appointment will be scheduled with Madam Pomfrey for an abortion. Yes, Miss Bell, this institution is able to perform abortions without parental or guardian consent if the student wishes it.

"Yours sincerely, Professor McGonagall."

"Well, I know your answer to this," Alicia smiled softly.

"Oh this is so scary. I'm going to be a mother."

A voice clearing at the doorway alerted them to Beth standing there, arms crossed and an unreadable expression on her face.

"Are you pregnant, Katie?" she asked. Beth looked slightly confused and almost disappointed as she asked.

"Yes," Katie answered quietly, eyes downcast at the floor, her hands suddenly becoming rather interesting.

"Did your parents kick you out?"

Again, the same answer in the same manner from Katie. Alicia was looking at her mother with almost a pleading look on her face, as Beth walked into the room slowly, quietly. It was deathly silent until a sad smile placed itself on Beth's lips.

"You're welcome to stay here then. I will talk to Drew and we will sort this out." This had Katie's eyes off the floor and to Beth's, not believing what she was hearing. "I understand what you are going through, Katie. I will talk to your parents about this and you staying here. From what I heard of Alicia's earlier dictation of the letter, you're keeping the baby?"

"Yes."

"Then, welcome to the family." Beth enveloped Katie in her best motherly hug. It was hesitantly returned and Katie looked to Alicia for some understanding. Beth's eldest child was standing there with her mouth gaping open, and her eyes squinted in confusion. Beth saw this and chuckled.

"I had you when I was young remember?"

Katie blew out a huff of air and the owl that had originally delivered the letter nipped Alicia's hand, before flying off out the window as soon as it was reopened.

Dinner was a lively affair, as the twins talked animatedly about everything from Quidditch to toys, Beth laughing at their expressions, Alicia and Katie whispering little comments to each other. As soon as dessert was served, it went quiet, Leo and Cara shovelling a slice of cake into their mouths as fast as possible.

"Hey, muuuuuuum," said Alicia, in a whiny tone.

"Whaaaaat?" Replied Beth in the same tone. At least, she knew where her eldest child got her traits from. With the twins, everything came from left field.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get our school stuff? Our Hogwarts letters came today."

"Sure. Are you two okay to go by yourselves?" Alicia's mother was a concerned mother, but at least she wasn't overly concerned. Alicia had been given enough slack to learn and grow and it make Katie imagine what she would be like as a mother.

"Yeah, just need some money for train tickets, and I need some for my books.."

"Alright, I'll give you some money tomorrow. Katie, do you have money for your books?"

"Yeah, my parents set up a vault for me at Gringotts," she answered. The thought of her parents, brought back the memories of them yelling their disappointments at her before she left.

"If you can be home by 4:30, that would be perfect because your father and I have to go out tomorrow night for some work thing of your fathers," said Beth, finally taking a bite of her cake slice.

"Yeah, sure. We'll go in, in the morning, get our books, some lunch and leave and about two. That'll easily get us home by 4:30 at the latest." Alicia suggested this, looking at her friend sitting next to her, looking for her approval. She nodded and looked to her mother who also nodded.

It wasn't long before Leo and Cara had fallen asleep in their seats from exhaustion of their long day playing and Beth asked Katie and Alicia to take them upstairs into their rooms and she would be up shortly to get them changed into their pyjamas.

After the girls had put the twins down, Katie changed in her room before entering Alicia's quietly.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?"

"Sure," said Alicia, pulling the covers back and inviting her friend into her smiled her thanks and together they stayed up late into the smeltering night, talking of the baby and school and Quidditch and how and when the expectant mother would tell the father.

* * *

The door creaked slightly as two tiny children, both fair haired and dark eyed, pushed open the oak door to spy on their sister before their plan of attack went into action. Slowly, Leo and Cara crept towards the huge bed, one child going to Alicia's side of the bed and the other child to Katie's side. Counting with their fingers to three, Leo and Cara leapt onto the bed and the sleeping girls before jumping at the end of the bed, giving them a scare.

"We're up. Get out!" Alicia's yell was muffled by something soft. It took her a moment to remember she was sharing her bed, spooning with her companion.

The twins ran out giggling.

"Mmm comfy," whispered Katie, pushing herself closer to Alicia, who arm automatically tightened.

'_Her skin is so soft. I wonder what it would be like to-', _thought Alicia. Suddenly her eyes went wide as she realised what she was doing. She was thinking about her best friend in a way she shouldn't have. She was straight, not gay. Gently, she pulled her arm from Katie's waist.

"Katie, it's time to get up," she cooed, he hand moving to Katie's shoulder to shake her softly. When there was no response, she spoke again, louder.

A light murmur.

The third time, she practically yelled. "KATIE!"

As soon as the loud voice reached Katie's ears, she bolted upright, looking around for the source that interrupted her dreams, before scrambling over Alicia to get to the ensuites. She had barely made it to the toilet just in time as she experienced her morning sickness for the first time. Alicia's could hear the retching and gave the pregnant teen a second before going in to check on her.

A wet wash cloth to the back of her neck and a soothing hand on her back, she spoke softly, "How do you feel?"

"I am going to KILL him for getting me pregnant?" Katie's face was red with frustration and the urge to vomit again.

Alicia laughed at her friends antics and attempted to calm Katie. Soon, not long after Katie's tremors subsided and she had collapsed against Alicia heavily, Beth could be heard calling out to the entire house that breakfast was ready.

"Feel like some food?" asked Alicia, preparing herself for Katie's vomiting to re-continue. "You need to eat breakfast before we leave for Diagon Alley."

"Maybe some toast," groaned Katie, pushing herself up and onto her feet with help.

Making their way downstairs, Katie's energy was increasing quickly returning, mimicking her attitude from early mornings on weekends at Hogwarts.

"Alicia, can you help the kids get their breakfast?" was asked almost immediately after the two Quidditch players entered the kitchen's eating area.

Placed on the table, there were piles of toast and pancakes, waffles stacked high, boxes of cereals and plates of bacon and eggs. Jugs of juice or milk were in the middle, and coffee was on the kitchen counter.

"Good morning to you, too," nodded the eldest Spinnett, grinning at Katie and the twins, ruffling their hair as she passed.

"Sorry, girls. Good morning. I'm trying to get food on the table so your father can eat before he leaves for work. Oh, and help yourself Katie."

"You should stay over more often. I can't remember the last time we ate like this," exclaimed Alicia, at the amount of food on the table in front of them, before she started to get Leo and Cara their breakfast.

They took their time to eat their breakfast, Katie needing more time to process the sensations the food was creating in her mouth so she didn't vomit at the table. At nearly nine, they left the table for showers.

Within forty-five minutes, Katie was ready waiting in Alicia's room, dressed and ready to go. Baby blue flip flops and faded jeans, a deep red tank top and a long silver pendant necklace hanging from her neck. The way her top was hugging her, you couldn't even tell that she was two months pregnant. Her deep brown hair wad braided on one side and went across to the other side of her forehead, the rest of her hair straightened. A small amount of mascara and eyeliner made her blue eyes stand out even more.

Alicia walked out of her bathroom, strutting like a model and brushing her teeth. The first thing Katie noticed was the short denim skirt sitting around just above the knee and her breath hitched in her throat at the sight. Alicia, as long as Katie had known her, had always been a tomboy and never wore skirts. A small faded CBGB t-shirt gave her a rock chick look, and after finishing brushing her teeth, she slipped on some socks and street shoes. Alicia pulled back her long blonde hair into a half-up ponytail. A small rucksack hung across her shoulder and chest, containing her wallet, keys and other little knickknacks she thought she might need.

"Let's go," she said, gently shoving Katie towards the door.

* * *

The train ride took nearly an hour to get into London. As they boarded the train, they easily found seats.

"I was thinking of making the baby's middle name Cooper. Boy or girl," smiled Katie.

"And the baby will have your last name?"

"Yeah. Oh God. What if it's twins?"

Giggling as they pulled up to the next station, an elderly woman passed them to get off, overhearing their conversation, she glared at them after she realise what they were talking about. Alicia noticed but greased her off. Soon the train was getting full and they gave up their seats to another elderly couple, for fear of getting separated, Alicia laced their fingers together and held them against a pole near the door. Katie leaned her head forward, her head on Alicia's shoulder.

They stopped with a quick unintended shuffle of passenger's feet. Piling out with the rest of the passengers, gripping each other's hands tightly and pushed and shoved their way out onto the street. The Leaky Cauldron was a twenty minute walk as they joined the crowds in the sweltering heat. Soon, they were in Diagon Alley, seeing fellow students and enemies, looking for books and ingredients.

It wasn't long until the last person Earth Katie wanted to see, came running towards them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the time in between updates. School has been hectic. this is the next chapter for Life Happened, so enjoy and let me know what you think xx**

* * *

"Katie! Hey, Katie!" could be heard over the throngs of people flowing up and down the street, pushing and shoving in the case of Slytherin's, little children nagging their parents. He came closer, pushing to get to the 6th grade student, his head of dark mousy brown hair bobbing above others, he was met with an 'ooomph' as he engulfed her in a tight hug. "What? No 'hello'? I haven't seen you all summer since the Fred and George opened the store."

He moved in for a kiss, but Katie turned her head to him and he got her cheek instead of his intended target.

"Hi, Oliver," she said calmly, slightly coldly to her boyfriend.

"Hey, Ol. I'm going to go find our books," explained Alicia. She knew Katie had to talk to Oliver Wood, break up with him in the end. Alicia offered Katie a supportive smile before walking away. "Enjoy."

"Yeah, hey Leesh," the foolish boy said, not paying much attention to the other girl. "Katie, what's been going on? How has your summer been so far? Looking forward to Quidditch?"

Oliver obviously had no idea that Katie wasn't interested in him anymore, wanting to nothing to do with him since she had found out about her pregnancy.

"Umm, Oliver I need to discuss something with you. Come on," she said, expressing her sadness on her face while not really meaning it. When they had first had sex, Oliver had told her that he had the protection part taken care of. Turned out, he lied. She led him quietly to the entrance of a small alley no one ever used. He took her hand, and she shrugged out of it. This was the last straw for Oliver, as his advances where once again rejected. "Okay, what's going on?"

"I'm not coming back to Quidditch this year." It was simple, and she shrugged, all the while being disappointed with not being able to return to her favourite hobby. "And I can't do this anymore."

" Why aren't you coming back. Do what, exactly?" he crossed his arms, hunching over to come closer to Katie's eye level.

"Us. I can't do us, alright."

"Why not?" it came out more like a growl and he grabbed her arm roughly.

"Because I don't love you," Katie snarled back, before yanking her arm back, rubbing it softly.

Alicia was watching from the doorway to the bookstore, a worried expressions visible on her face. Oliver had never been violent except in a Quidditch match, and even then it was a last resort

"I don't believe you. You wouldn't have given yourself to me if you didn't." His argument was strong, but she had been drunk.

"I was drunk! I barely even knew what I was doing." This came out as a snap. Katie's emotions were boiling over, she didn't know how much longer she could hold herself together.

"You're full of it. You wanted it more than me," he spat. "I won't let you leave the team!"

"Too late. I've already talked to McGonagall. I'm off the team. And we're over! Stay away from me, Oliver!"

She began to walk away, but Oliver grabbed her arm again. Alicia finally decided it was time to step in and pried his hand from her arm. It was a slight struggle due his stronger grip and build. Eventually, Katie's arm was pulled from his vice-like grip and the girls walked away swiftly. His face was red with anger yet full of embarrassment.

* * *

Katie and Alicia were sitting in an awkward silence in a secluded corner of the Leaky Cauldron, both playing with their soup and sandwiches. Katie's arm was rapidly bruising, it had only been half an hour since their encounter with Oliver, her now ex-boyfriend. The deep purple hand-print shape was clashing with her deep red tank top.

"How's your arm?" asked Alicia, her voice laced with concern.

"It's fine. Just a little sore." Katie never was good at lying or avoiding telling the truth. Alicia knew this all too well and poked the bruise. She hissed and pulled back hastily, avoiding eye contact.

"Liar," she smiled softly and Alicia let her hand drift to Katie's lower back in a sign of comfort. Alicia almost immediately noticed Katie stiffen slightly. "You alright?"

"I knew he wouldn't like it, but I never realise just how much! He gets me pregnant, manhandles me! Imagine what he would do if he knew about the baby!" Katie rushed in a harsh and quick manner.

Alicia looked at her watch after a few minutes silence, the only sounds coming from the rest of the pub and the rubbing of her hand up and down Katie's back. "We should get the rest of our things. Maybe even some books, or clothes for the baby. We need to leave soon if we want to make it back home in time to babysit the kids."

They paid for their half-eaten meal and left, going back into Diagon Alley to finish their purchasing of their school books, owl food, scales and ingredients for potions, and a new telescope for Alicia's astronomy class.

It was nearly three o'clock, they were browsing through infant clothing for muggles just outside the Leaky Cauldron when they noticed the time and nearly had to sprint back to the train station to catch the right train in order to make it home on time. Running in a crowded station with several heavy bags and in flip flops was difficult.

"Phew, just made it," smiled Alicia as the carriage doors closed behind them. Katie bumped her and giggled. They found a seat and shared, Alicia's arms around Katie to ensure she wouldn't fall, admiring the small blanket Katie had bought for her unborn child.

Alicia's arms around her middle felt right, even with the extra heat emanating from their bodies from their run to the train. A soft kiss was pressed into the middle of her back, to comfort her once she became silent. Somehow, they had always been on the same wavelength, knowing how the other was feeling without having to discuss it first. Hands gently tickled her sides, causing her breathing to hitch in her throat.

As members of the magical community, they knew better than to pull out their spell books in the middle of the muggles public train system, so they settled on looking at the clothes purchased with the blanket.

The hike back to the house was worse as the temperature had risen at least more than 15 degrees since they had left. It was practically four-thirty once they arrived back at the Spinnet residence, gasping for breath and sweating profusely. This heat wave was ridiculous.

"Okay girls, we have got to go. There is money on the table for pizza, and my phone will be-" Beth began talking, checking her purse as she walked. A dark smokey grey ball gown flowed gently to the floor, graceful and elegant with a simple pearl necklace, her hair pulled in a French braid.

'_This event must be fancy dress,' _though Katie, as she admired her outfit.

"Katie! What on Earth happened to your arm?" exclaimed Beth, basically pushing her eldest daughter aside to assess the damage.

"It's nothing. Ex-boyfriend, little angry that I broke up with him." Katie shrugged as if it was nothing. Inside, she was terrified that he would do something once school started back up.

"Are you sure? This delinquent assaulted you. Is this kid the baby's father?" asked Drew, his voice low and soft as if he was testing his boundaries on the subject. He was a quiet man, Katie not having seen much of him since she arrived. Obviously he had been filled in on the details. He was dressed in a slender, fitted black tuxedo, gold cusp rings and his hair slicked back, not too much gel. A cloak hung over his broad shoulders, sweeping the floor around his black shoes.

"Yeah. Really, I'm okay. If I have any troubles once school starts, I'll go and see Professor McGonagall.

"Okay. If you're sure." Beth gave Katie the once over, receiving a smile in return before deciding to leave it at that. "Dear, we must be off."

They bid the girls goodnight and left, the front door clicking softly behind them as they went.

The pitter-patter of feet fell upon the girls ears and they knew they were doomed. The twins had over four hours before their bed time. That was four hours of entertainment that Katie and Alicia had to provide.

To say that Leo and Cara were a handful would be an understatement. Babysitting was a nightmare, until they got the kids dinner, then there was an eerie silence set upon the house as if the twins were waiting for their moment. Surprisingly, the eight year olds behaved rather well and went along with whatever their babysitters had planned.

Soon they were in bed, fast asleep after Katie had read them _two_ bedtime stories. The nightlight turned on, shining brightly as Katie and Alicia left the rather large room the twins shared.

"You're going to be a great mother, Katie," whispered Alicia, dragging her best friend out of the room, an arm tossed casually over her shoulders.

It was more of the words being said, than the physical contact that made Katie realise something on their way to the kitchen for some ice cream.

'_Oh my gosh. I think I'm in love with her. Oh no, this can't be happening. I can't be in love with Alicia. I'm sixteen. I'm pregnant. I'm not gay. She's not gay. Why now and why me?' _These thoughts swam around in her head till they decided to go to bed.

Once again, they spent the night in Alicia's room staying up late and talking, listening to music and joking around.

They fell asleep holding hands. This cemented Katie's crush on her best friend.

* * *

The weather hadn't cooled by the time they were due to return to school. The Spinnet house was still cool inside, but the moment one of its residents went through the front door, it was almost if they were melting. The morning September first was an early start. Beth had been running around chasing Leo and Cara to get them ready for the day. Drew had been ready for nearly two hours, expecting the rush so he woke up earlier.

"We are leaving at quarter past nine!" yelled Beth, trying to get the idea of punctuation across to the kids.

It was 6:30 am when Alicia walked into the guest room to wake up Katie. Thankfully the two witches had packed their trunks and kept anything they would need out. She gently shook her pregnant friend, not really wanting to cause severe morning sickness like she had two weeks ago. It took a few tried before Katie woke up, offering her newly found crush a sleepy smile. They both yawned loudly as they made their way downstairs.

Breakfast was a lively affair, cooked by Drew and by 7am the girls were showering.

Two hours later, Katie and Alicia were dressed in muggle clothing, trunks in the back of the car, sitting in the back seat, with the twins in the very back behind them. Book bags were spread out around them on the seat.

Neither of them knew about any other kids that had been pregnant while at Hogwarts who didn't drop out to raise the kid.

As they got closer to Kings Cross station, the nervousness was building for Katie.

This was not going to be a normal year.

* * *

**Okay, so any thought guys? reviews are always welcome xx**


End file.
